The Toontown Conspiracy: Resurrected
by pikachuprinplup
Summary: How did Fowl Play's tale begin? Find out in the reboot! Can one Toon free the Cogs from the oppression the Toons put them through, uncover the conspiracy and unite Toons and Cogs? Find out now! T for violence and language.


**The Toontown Conspiracy**

**Resurrected**

**A/N**

Hey guys! You might remember my story "The Toontown Conspiracy" and the two stories that followed. (Except the third wasn't finished, please don't point that out, lol).

Anyway, this is the "reboot" of that. This will be a refined version, and hopefully another two stories will follow.

**A/N**

**Prologue**

My name is Fowl Play. But to be honest, I don't think my name matters. I don't think anything like that matters; what matters is what I have done – and what I will do. My life has been a long, painful one, for a Toon.

I could have chosen to follow the darker, but easier path. But I had to take a stand.

This is my story.

I remember being excited to enter Toontown; I had, for the first few years of my life, lived in a different dimension; the way us Toons live is that we live in a more boring dimension until being flung in to Toontown. We can, at a certain age, choose to move back to the other dimension, or settle down in Toontown. Of course, had my parents settled down in Toontown, I would have been born there, but they preferred to move back. We don't remember anything from the other dimension, not even its name.

And that's where my story begins; entering Toontown. I awoke in a room full of fun, toony items that reinforced my excitement. I was innocent then. I wish I still was.

There was a dog at the counter called Toontorial Tom. I started talking to him.

He told me about Cogs, the downside to this world. And while, at first, I was ready to destroy every Cog to free ?out Cogs, the downside to this world. And while, at first, I was ready to destroy every d my excitement. I was inno the oppressed toons, his words got more eerie as he talked more. And then, he tasked me with murdering a Cog. Sure, it was a robot. Sure, it was our enemy. But Cogs still had _some_ degree of emotion, of feeling, and I found myself questioning the morality of murdering him. I decided to go against the grain, raised an eyebrow, and tried to sound tough.

"What if I don't, huh?"

Toontorial Tom's happy eyes turned in to what seemed like portals in to hell. He was all of a sudden up, vaulting over the counter, and towering above me, his eyes filled with rage. A deep, horrifying growl emerged from his mouth, which he opened wide to show his huge, powerful jaws.

"Then I get to eat more than usual tonight." He was so menacing that I backed off, turned pale, and nodded. "I- I'm sorry, sir. I'll kill him."

And, just like that, he brightened, transforming back in to the normal Toon he used to be.

"Excellent! I'll have a…. reward waiting for you once you've done it. Don't disappoint me."

He gave me the look once more, then turned back to his other duties. I exited, feeling his eyes staring at me, and walked up to the Flunky that was patrolling the street. It engaged me in combat, but despite the poker face it maintained, and the emotionless sound it made, I could just feel its terror. Just like me. I felt so utterly pathetic, so weak, and so evil. I picked out one of the "Gags" that Tom had given me and threw it at the poor guy. It hit him and he was hurt. "I'm sorry." I said. "I really am! If I had any other choice, I'd take it, but…" I trailed off, and saw his terror manifest on his face for a single moment, until it went back to a normal expression, and he threw a tie at me. I could have dodged, but I let it hit me.

"I deserve that.."

And then I squirted the squirting flower at him, and he exploded. I was shocked. Hurt. Confused. I had just murdered an innocent Cog.

Surprisingly, I managed to walk over to the HQ, where another Toon gave me some sort of book (I drowned out his words.)

Then, like a zombie, like the monster I felt I was, I walked slowly towards the other door and entered Toontown Central.

Home to murderers, terrorists and sadists people call innocent Toons.


End file.
